26
by wicked-ohyeah
Summary: 26 situations that are not really connected to each other. One shots or little ficlets about the relationship between Kono and Danny. (rated M, maybe for the future, just in case)
1. animal

**Every chapter will be prompted by a letter of the alphabet or a song lyric/ song title that begins with that letter. I don't know why I've decided to challenge myself a bit. Just hope it'll be good.**

_**Animals by maroon 5. Kono is Danny stalker and only wish to be with him.**_

**Disclaimer; I do not own H5-0…well duh!**

_Don't tell no lie_

_You can't deny_

_I'm preying on you tonight_

_I can smell your scent from miles._

They had been at this for so long now, but he kept on playing coy. She didn't know why he kept on refusing her, why he didn't see that they were meant to be.

Why did he have to break her heart over and over again, all these women would never be enough. They could never love him the way she does and yet he keep trying to find what they already have in other places.

She would have to find a way to make him see, to make him understand that she is all that he'll ever need. She would have to make him realize that she is the one who's always there for him, whatever he needs. She is willing to do anything to make him see the light.

Kono raised her eyes to the display in front of her. A soft smile appear on her face at the numerous pictures pinned on her wall. She raised one hand to one of them, tracing her finger around the man's face.

He couldn't pretend to be blind to truth for much longer, he would have to come to his senses. Her gaze trailed to another photograph, raising her other hand to her lips, her smile got wider. They would be such a great family, she thought as she placed her free hand next to the picture of Danny Williams and his daughter.

"Mommy loves you."


	2. beach

**Beach. (kinda inspired by the song Sex by Bikini, don't ask for how). Danny hate the beach.**

Danny hated this hell hole, it was too hot, too sunny, too much pineapple in everything. And the sand, don't get him started on the sand. That thing gets everywhere and refuses to leave you, you will find that evil substance in every inch of you belonging. And where do you find sand? Well on the beach mainly, although it will follow you everywhere you go.

And that was one the main reasons why he hated the beach so much. Well there was also all of these tourists that took over the damn thing and he didn't understand why people find pleasure in relaxing in dirt, 'cause that's what sand was, dirt. He was a city boy, concrete was his friend.

But that is where she liked to be the most, so he complied with his duty as a husband and went with her. She loved to surf when she could, swim in the ocean and to lay under the sun. Activities that he did not understand, but she loved it and he loved her so…

But he had to admit it, it had its benefits to live on an island. You're lovely wife would practically live in a bikini and there's no arguments to made against that. Looking at Kono, lying on her back in the smallest bathing suit known to man, he couldn't help but thinking that maybe living on a ball of dust in the sun wasn't that bad at all.


	3. concrete

**Concrete. Kono try to teach Danny how to skateboard.**

The 'kissing concrete' expression, never made sense to Danny. There's not a situation where he would happily feel oblige to do so, but now he was starting to understand it.

Danny was lying face down on said concrete, he let out a frustrating groan. He did not understand why he had agreed on doing this, learning how to skateboard was not a vital skill that he needed to internalize.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I'm done!" He exclaimed once he turned on his back, both hands resting on his stomach.

"Hey no! Don't give up, you almost had it!" Kono encouraged him, as she stood next to him.

"Yeah, I can see how you would think that, I've become a pro." He flatly gave back as his hands shifted one way to another above his torso. "And I believe that I am too old for that kind of precarious activity." He finished, hands clasping each other.

"Well you don't think that you're not too old for other vigorous activities." She said matter of factly, bending over placing her hands on her knees.

Raising an eyebrow, a smile sketched its way of Danny's features, "That's because there is something to be gained." He said in a seductive tone, eyes browsing her legs.

"You'll get a treat if you can stay on your board." Kono offered.

Danny took a moment to think about her offer, it meant that he would be kissing a lot of concrete before succeeding in anything related to this damn skateboard. But looking at her and the way that she's biting at her lower lip, he couldn't help but think that all these bruises would be worth it at the end.

He took in a deep breath before abruptly letting it out. "Fine, let's pop some ollies or something." He flatly said as he slowly got up, earning an excited smile from Kono.


	4. desire and devotion

**Desire and devotion by Bayside**

_Situation's unbearable_

_I've gotten vulnerable._

_But what's so wrong with being all alone?_

_Alone's the only way I've ever known._

_How could I know,_

_That everything you say are lies about devotion and desire._

He couldn't let her take over, she held too much power over him. He had to tear himself away from her, he couldn't keep her in his veins like that. But at this very moment, where she was arching and bending above him, he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

She was like a siren singing her song, enchanting him, trapping him and he happily let her. He knew the sweet words that escaped her lips were covered in venom, that it was her way keep her power over him, that he was drowning himself into her.

But she gave him something he was longing for, something that he couldn't name but felt nonetheless when he was near, with and inside her. He put himself on the path of self-destruction by ignoring all the signs that were there. They warned him to keep away, there will be nothing to grasp by her sides.

He had to escape, he had to break free. But the void he would have to face would be worse than the deceits that she offered him. So for now he would let her take over, invade and pillage what she wants. He will offer her his complete devotion and let himself drown in his desire, he just couldn't be alone.

_And I know the spark inside your eyes,_

_was just a match I used to set myself on fire._


	5. echo

**Echo. Kono's POV, as she's having a moment alone in their bedroom the day of his funerals.**

I can do this, I can step outside and face all of those people that came to offer me their deepest condolences. I did not know how I am going to get through this, seeing all these faces that won't be able to hide their sadness and pity only making this moment real.

Looking around the room we've shared for some years now and I can't believe how empty it seems now, although all your belongings are right where you've left them. This space seems so cold now, so foreign, even though a flood of memories surge through me.

Every piece of clothing and all what use to be your personal effects reverberate the life we've lived together, the moments shared in this very room. The clothes hanging in the closet seemed to mock me, I lower my gaze to my hands and my eyes fell on the wedding band.

A mix of panic and grief overwhelmed me, my breath caught in my throat and tears streamed my face. I raise my hand to my mouth, the other one gripping to my shirt as I try to calm myself down. I snap my head toward the door as I hear a soft knock.

"Kono, if you are ready, we're waiting for you." A voice announced, I couldn't decipher to whom it belonged, nor did I really care at the moment.

"I'll be right there." My voice cracked. I wipe the tears on my face and take a deep breath before reaching for the door knob as I try to ready myself for the pain that I will have to face.


	6. falling leaves

**Falling leaves by Billy Talent. Danny Williams is police officer who has fallen in love with prostitute after he had come to help after she was assaulted.**

They were sitting in the same little dinner they always go when he needs to check on her. It's been like that for a month or so, since the moment he answered a call that she was found almost unconscious after being assaulted by one of her client. And since then, he always found a way to meet with her if she ever came to need anything. Along that time, he had found himself in love with her.

"So how are things?" He asked. Detective Williams always hope to hear that she had quit that way of life and she was ready for something good, something safe and maybe that something could be him.

"They're good, I guess" She answered nonchalantly, lowering her gaze to the cup of coffee she was holding with both hands. Danny's hand itched to reach for hers.

"Do you need anything?" Again he hope for the answer he'd been praying for.

Kono hesitates for a moment. "Do… Do you think you could spot me some cash? Not much…" She trailed off, feeling awkward about this exchange. She didn't understand his deal, mostly men kept tabs on her just for their own needs. But him, she just couldn't figure out.

"Of course, whatever you need." He gave back, trying to catch her eyes. He let out a soft sigh, he would try again to convince her to get out of this and maybe this time she wouldn't storm out. "Kono," he began tentatively "What do you want out of this life?" She frowns, not sure what to answer to his question.

"I mean, don't you think you could do better than this? That you deserve better than this?" He continues after her silence, but at least her gaze was meeting his. "Don't you see a better future than this?" Danny gives her a compassionate look, encouraging her to see his point of view.

"And what future would that be?" She gave back with a bit of defiance in her voice. Williams didn't seem to be affected by it.

"Don't you want a good job that allows you to not be in business with those sleezebags that you usually encounter? Don't you want to settle down, have some kids?" He really hopes that she can't see through him. Kono only let out a dry laugh, leaning back on the booth and crossing her arms on her chest.

"Tell me who would want to make a hooker the mother of their children?" She questioned, looking at him straight in the eye. There was a moment of silence, where Danny debated spilling everything of just telling some lie that could do.

"I just want to help." He settles. She sighs and relaxes a bit.

"I know and I want you to know that I'm grateful for everything you do. I'm just not into your lectures, ok?" She says.

"Ok." He holds her gaze, so today won't be that day but he can wait. "You're hungry?" He asks, but he's pretty sure he already knows the answer.

"No I'm good." She answers, some discomfort appears in her body language, but she does not want to ask for more. She does not want to owe him more.

"I'm feeling famish and you wouldn't let me eat alone now would you?" He tries, letting a small smile appear on his lips. "C'mon, give this cop a little company." He could see the hesitation on her face.

"Fine, but I have to go after." She finally answers.

"Good." He won't give up on her, he will take this moment as a small victory.


	7. greed

**Greed. Danny only wants her to himself, he can't seem to have enough of her.**

Greed

ɡrēd/

_Noun_

Intense and selfish desire for something, especially wealth, power, or food.

Greed is what he would call it, some would call it love but it was too egoistic to be referred to that. He wasn't naïve enough to believe it was anything other than pure greed.

Other name he could bestow, addiction. His need for her was insatiable, she was in his veins, taking every part of his being to a cellular level and he refused to let it go, to let her go.

When she was over him and navigating him over her body, he only expected more and taking all of he could in and wishing that she would never share this experience with anybody else. She was his, only his.

To anchor his hands anywhere they would fall on her body, breath her in, swallow her whole through their kisses fixed him. She was his fix. He would never get enough of her, her sighs and moans.

Deep down, if he really wanted to be honest, he knew that it was more than being physically lost in her. He was transfixed by her entire being, he could feel being changed and touched by her. He loved her. But he was not ready to face that reality.

So, greed was the only name he could give it.


	8. hormones

**Hormones. Kono is pregnant and Danny falls victim of her hormones and cravings.**

"Danny, wake up." Kono whispered as she softly shook her husband awake. She did not know what time it was, all that really mattered at that time was that she was really craving Kamekona's coconut shrimps. "Danny." She said a little louder.

"Hmmm, what! Is it time, how many minutes apart are you?" Danny jolted out of bed, turning around looking for who knows what.

"No! Calm down. I'm hungry." She said easily. Williams slid a hand over his face letting out a sigh.

"Babe, you cannot wake me up in the middle of the night that way and not expect me to not freak out, when you're just hungry." He said, both arms hanging by his sides.

"I'm sorry, but it does not change the fact that I'm hungry." She gave back.

"Ok, I'll go in the kitchen, get you something." He offered as he turned on his heel.

"No. I want coconut shrimps." She excitedly said.

"We do not have coconut shrimps." He answered, trying to keep his calm.

"I know we don't."

"So where do you want me to get them?" He asked as he apprehended the answer.

"Komekona." She let out as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Babe," Danny slowly started "It's 1 in the morning." He declared after looking at the alarm clock.

"Pretty please." She offered with a smile. "The baby would appreciate it very much."

"Using our unborn child as bargaining chip is getting old woman!"

"But you're still going to get me the shrimps, no?" Kono asked, her smile getting wider.

"Fine. But you know that Komekona's going to hold this over our head!" He warned.

"But it'll be so worth it!" She exclaimed as he left.

Danny walked tiredly in the house holding a bag holding the precious shrimps, "Kono, I have your shrimps." He said inexpressively, he just wanted to go to bed so badly. "And you wouldn't believe what I promised Komekona for them…" He was cut off by the sight of his wife in the kitchen. "Wife, what are you doing?"

"Eating pancakes." She answered nonchalantly, earning a raised eyebrow from Danny.

"You going to eat them with the shrimps?" He asked with a puzzled look gracing his face dropping the bag on the table.

Kono's face scrunched in mild disgust. "Hmmm no. I don't want them anymore." She simply gave back. Danny raised both eyebrows, mouth falling open.

"You don't want them anymore?" A feeling of disbelief started to make its way through his body, but he succeed at keeping his emotions in check. "You do… Do you know what I had to promise Komekona for him to prepare you those shrimps?!" He informed her, his voice slightly rising.

Kono's features creased in even further than before as tears swelled up her eyes and her lips started to tremble.

"Oh, no. Baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean… It's okay if you don't want them, I'll eat them, don't worry." Danny told her as he made his way to her, taking Kono into his arms and kissing her cheek. "You're okay?" She nodded positively.

"How about I get some pancake with these shrimps, I mean they should at least be enjoyed by someone." He said.

"I'm sorry, I know I can't be easy all the time." Kono offered, eyes not meeting his.

"What? I wouldn't have it any other way." He lovingly declared before pressing his lips to hers.


	9. island in the sun

**Island in the sun by Weezer. It's the day of their wedding and Danny's having a moment with the boys.**

It was a beautiful sunny day and for one Danny Williams wouldn't have it any other way. The day that they had been waiting for had finally arrived and everything had went perfectly. The ceremony was wonderful, she was the ideal bride, a true vision of beauty walking down the aisle toward him. And that is why Danny was standing by the bar during the reception, staring at his now and forever beautiful wife, appreciating the moment.

"You're married to her now, you don't have to be a complete creep anymore Danno." A voice proclaimed next to him. Danny turned around with an annoyed expression to face Steve and Chin.

"Really funny Steve." He said dryly "I'll let it slide for the fact that you're more than probably jealous." He finished, cocking his head to the side and slightly swinging his hand. McGarrett opened his mouth to speak but Chin cut him.

"Alright guys, it's a beautiful day let's keep it that way." Chin said, as he placed himself between the two men. "Congrats again brother, I'm really happy for you!" He praised Danny for what seemed the hundredth time that day.

"Well I guess you're happier that I made a honest woman out of your cousin but thanks!" Danny joked.

"Well that too, took you an awfully long time!" Chin exclaimed.

"What I think he means, is that she could've find someone better to marry in the time it took you to pop the question!" Steve interjected give his friend a big smile. "Let's toast. To you buddy and your lovely wife!" He exclaimed raising his glass and the others did the same.

"Thanks buddy." Danny said with a trace of emotion in his voice.

"Maybe you could be next?" Chin proclaimed leaning toward Steve.

"Ok it was great ceremony but don't let it give you any ideas!" Steve objected as he started to make his way toward Kono.

"No he's right!" Danny voiced. "It's time for you to make me an uncle" He joked, following his friend with a chuckling Chin in his trail.


	10. jardin

**Jardin is french for garden. Inspired by Miss Jackson by Panic! At the disco. Kono is a bored housewife who has her sight on the gardener.**

Kono stood in front of the window facing the garden, she had her eyes on the gardener since the moment they hired him really. He had a lot of 'somethings' that her husband did not have, he was more present in this giant manor to start with.

Her husband gave her everything she could've asked for; fortune, jewelry, a humongous house, people to take care of everything, money. All those except for faithfulness and being emotionally available. It was no secret that her husband screwed anything that was accessible and she had always felt that she was more of a prize figurine to be remained at his sides than anything else. Well, it wasn't always like this, it used to be something to rival with any woman's fantasy.

So she figured that if her husband could play outside of the sand box so could she. And she had find her new toy. Her eyes had never left the gardener outside her window, her sight travelling his body, unconsciously trapping her bottom lip between her teeth as she maintained her gaze on his torso. Kono decided to turn her plan into action as she watched him walk back to the shed, gaze following his back side.

She found him the shed, putting tools away, his back turned to her.

"Hello Danny." She said innocently.

"Hi ." He replied, turning to face her.

"How was your day? Not too tiring I hop." Kono asked him, eyeing the little sweat beads disappearing under his shirt's collar.

"Uh, no. As the usual, thanks for the concern." Danny replied bringing his attention back to the tools.

"Good to know." Kono offered as she quietly shut the door behind her and neared him. She placed both her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them slightly before sliding them forward on his chest. Danny grabbed her wrists, pulling them away from his body before turning around to face her.

" , what are you doing?" He questioned her as he tried to create space between their bodies, failing as his back hit the wall. Kono only closed the space between them once more.

"I think you know what I'm doing." She replied as she place her hands on his torso, caressing the muscles she could feel under the fabric of his shirt. "And let's face it you want it to." She finished, bringing her body to his.

"I don't think it would be a good idea." Danny said, his voice lacking conviction. His hands were on her hips with the intention to push her away but only pulling her closer to him.

"C'mon Danny, let's not pretend you don't watch me when you think that I won't notice. Especially when I'm in my bathing suit." She whispered in his hear. "And I do enjoy it." She added. Danny didn't say anything, only dropped his gaze to her lips as he licked his.

"Won't you make both of our dreams come true?" She asked seductively, looking him at him straight in the eye before closing the gap and pressing her lips against his.

" can never know." He said after breaking the kiss.

"I wouldn't dream of it." She gave back before he crashed his lips to hers once more, turning the over as he trapped her between him and the shed wall.


	11. kama sutra

**Kama Sutra. Danny and Kono want to try something different in the bedroom, but it doesn't go the way they expected it.**

"Are you sure that's how it says to do it?" Danny asks.

"Well I'm pretty sure" Kono answers his question.

"It doesn't feel right, are you sure?" He questions again.

"Danny, I have the picture right there, so yeah I think so. You know what, what if I moved a bit like that" She says as she slightly changed position.

"Ow! NO! That's not working for me." He announces with a faint expression of pain on his features.

"Ok, how about this?" She questioned as she changed to a totally different position. "Now your left leg should be here and my right leg right there." She says guiding him into their new position. "How is that?" She asks him after a beat.

"I… it… I have to..." He tries as he begins to move his hips, earning a soft gasp from Kono. "That's not bad." He declared between grunts. "No, I was wrong. I can feel a cramp coming." Danny says after a moment, as he stops moving.

"Yeah, it wouldn't lasted long for me neither. That was not as comfortable as it seemed." Kono let out with a soft laugh.

"Babe, this isn't working." He tells her feeling dejected but still finding the situation comical.

"I know, it's what? An hour, and no true action?!" She exclaims.

"How about a classic?" He asks wiggling his eyebrows getting a laugh from her. They untangle their bodies before taking a much appreciated position by both parties.

"That's way better." Danny expresses as the moans and gasps of Kono reached his ears. "I don't need a stupid book to please my woman."


	12. licence to kill

**Licence to kill. Danny is on Kono hit list, but he's not just another easy target.**

Danny Williams enter the luxurious room that he had been staying in, it was in one of the most extravagant hotels in the city. He's not really someone to over indulge in superfluity as such, he never felt the need to splurge in what he does not need or to show off his money. But he did have to maintain a reputation, and it also helped that most of the time it was his clients that was disbursed. If they wanted the best, they paid for the best, whatever the best they needed was.

He walks to the tray that held a variety of the best alcohol brand that a sophisticated man who enjoy surely. Danny pours himself some of his favorite scotch.

"Two fingers, must've been a rough day." A voice rings behind him, he did not falter in his movement. Danny places the bottle back on the tray and makes his way to the lush leather arm chair with his drink.

"I've been expecting you." He responds once he is installed comfortably in the chair. "I thought that you would've made your move already." He says flatly.

"I'm not a novice, Williams." She answers, earning a smirk from him. Kono Kalakaua was well known in her field, she was often the first choice when someone wanted to make undesirable individual disappear. "I knew that you were aware of my presence, but I just got tired of waiting. As they say time is money." She finished. His eyes slowly dropped at the gun that was propped on her knee as she crosses her legs. Daniel gave her a sly smirk before speaking.

"Now you know it won't be that easy." He simply says, crossing his own leg, mirroring her.

"I'm very aware of that, if it was they wouldn't had chosen me. Any idiot with minimum skills could do the job. But I was hoping that you would cooperate." She explained.

"Cooperate in my death? Aint that a new one?" He gave back after a short chuckle.

"A girl can dream." Kono dryly lets out as she cocks her weapon. In a fluent movement Williams gets his own from seemingly nowhere, pointing it at her nonchalantly, not gaining any reaction from his opponent.

"A dream can become a nightmare." He says locking his eyes with hers.

"Well, aint that the truth." Kono replies grimly right before they both extend their weapon at each other and fire.


	13. moments

**Moments **

Life is made up of moments. Those moments forge us into who we become. Maybe repetitive in their themes but they always feel different. There are moments of pure joy, of wrath and sometimes fear and doubt. And those moments always bring some kind of feelings when you reflect on them, sometime peace or nostalgia other times dread and pain.

He already knew what this moment would bring up in him in the near future. He would remember the fear mixed with resolution in her eyes. He tried to tear his eyes from her to put all his forces on the men that held her flushed against him, a gun placed upon her head.

Danny gritted his teeth before trapping his bottom lip between his teeth and clenching his jaw.

Seeing the flash of distress and frustration on her face only made him angrier, also it reminded him of all the moments when only joy and fondness graced her face.

Moments spent between them, their shared kisses, the lazy mornings having her in his arms and her hands running down his body. Moments of relief washing down her face when a member of the team escaped a dangerous situation, her smile of gratitude when they unwounded all together at their favorite bar, celebrating another day of being alive.

But all of these future moments were endangered by this lunatic man. All these moments of joy were being drowned by the sight of the gun next to her head.

Fragments of time, it was all the she could be turned into.

So moments, that's what it had all been reduced to.


	14. necrology

**Necrology. Danny is struggling with an event on a case and Kono tries to help him through it.**

It is always hard when innocents' lives are lost due the incredibly poor decision of the offender of the week. Bringing them to justice could alleviate the pain of the family and friends, but it will never bring the one they lost back.

The worst was when a kid's life was taken, the innocence being violated, all the potential that will never be. It was just something that no one should ever get used to or accept. But it happens and it's always hard, more on the parents that is for sure but it affected the police force that swore to serve and protect.

But it deeply disturbed one detective, Danny Williams. Kono always thought it was because he was a parent and knew the fear of losing your child. There was nothing to be said really at those times, only to show support.

She found him in his office, sitting behind his desk. Clearly, he was trying to finish up some paper work, but he was staring intently at the files laid before him. Kono watched him tear his gaze away from the forms and took the picture frame that held the picture of Grace. She couldn't possibly understand what was going on in his head, but she knew that he shouldn't get lost in it.

Kono softly knocked on the door before opening it and made her way toward his desk. She didn't say anything, she didn't force anything out of him. Danny raised his gaze to her and sigh before speaking.

"How can a parent ever get through this pain?" He asked. "I cannot fathom someone so monstrous harm a child?" He finished, his voice cracking.

"I don't know." Kono simply responded. They held their gaze for a moment before she walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think there's any answers to those questions. It is just awful."

Danny stayed silent, staring at the picture in his hands.

"There's nothing left to do." She gave as she presented her hand for him to take. "Let's go home."

Danny let out deep sigh before putting the frame back on his desk and taking her hand in his. He stood from his chair and pulled her into his arms, Kono wrapped her arms around him.

"Okay, let's go home." He said after releasing her.

"Ok." She simply offered back.

Sometimes there was nothing to be said or done really. You only have to show that you care and offer your presence.


	15. oh shit

**Oh shit! In which Danny decides to send some nudes to his new girlfriend but send it to Kono instead and she won't let him live it down.**

It was a normal night for Kono, she had had the day off and she took advantage of it. She went surfing for most of the day and met with some of her friends that she never got to see anymore. And now she was taking the time to relax after a great day as she had work in the morning. She decided to watch some t.v and enjoy a beer before going to bed when her cellphone that was on the coffee table vibrated, signaling her of a new message.

She leaned forward grabbing the phone, eyebrows knitted together as she wondered who it could've been. Danny's name appeared on the screen, an expression of curiosity emerged on her features and she opened the text.

"Oh! No!" She screamed as her eyes fell on the pictures before her. "What the hell!?" She expressed to no one really. She read the message that followed the pictures, "**Hope you'll enjoy these ;)**" Kono's mouth fell open for a moment. "No, I won't!" She exclaimed to herself.

She decided to write back a message to Danny. "**Check the number next time.**" She texted before placing the phone back on the coffee table, staring at it cautiously. It barely took a couple of seconds before it buzzed again.

"**Oh shit.**" It read.

Kono walked into the break room, heading straight for the coffee. She hadn't respond to the last text she received from Danny the night before and she had yet to see him this morning. She didn't know how she would react when facing him, how do you react? She was lost in her thoughts as she poured herself some coffee that she didn't hear when someone entered the room and stood behind her.

"Kono?" Danny ask, placing one hand on her elbow. She raised her head from her mug and turned to look at him with big eyes. "I am so, so very sorry. I am completely mortified about what happened!" Danny explained. "I didn't want to do it, you know me with technology. I don't trust it that much but she insisted, though it would spice things up, like there wasn't any other million ways to spice things up…" He continued, arms flailing around, eyes pleading. "What could have I say? No? She send me those incredibly sexy pictures and asked for mine in return, I couldn't refuse her, but of course I had to send it to the wrong number and now you're….laughing at me!" He finished flatly, both hands still in the air. Kono raise the back of her hand to her mouth, trying to muffle her laugh.

"Why are you laughing!?" He asked completely perplexed by her reaction, it really was not what he was expecting.

"I'm sorry." She started trying to control her laughter. "But you were talking and I started to imagine you trying to find the right angle, standing with pride!" She finished, laughing again.

"Ha ha, I'm glad that my embarrassment is amusing to you." He gave back not amused.

"Don't worry Danny, I know it wasn't on purpose. And plus, you should be proud, you're looking good." She told him holding his stare as he stood before her, with a complete deadpanned expression. She couldn't lie and say that she hadn't look at the pictures again before deleting them, he did say that he hoped she would enjoy them.

"But there's no need to make a habit of it. It's not like you'll be seeing any of this good." Kono joked, hands waving above her body. Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're killing me. This is one of the most humiliating moment of my life and you're making jokes about it!" Danny exclaimed.

"You're right, that was a bit insensitive of me. But in the bright side you could become a stripper or maybe an escort with what you're packing!"

"Stop it! That is inappropriate and not funny!"

"We've left appropriate the moment I received those pictures, so let's have some fun with it." She explained wiggling her eyebrows, Danny only stared at her.

"I hope you deleted those." He warned as he made his way out of the break room.

"Maybe. Or maybe I've kept them so I could blackmail you!" She told him with a teasing tone.

"Kalakaua, I swear if you do not stop…" He started, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What you might send videos next time!" She gave back mischievously.

"I'm never gonna live this down." Danny said as he left the room.

"One day Danno!" Kono laugh behind him.


	16. power outage

**Power outage. There is no electricity so Kono makes Danny play a game of hide and seek with her.**

"Why are we doing this?" Danny asks in the dark.

"Because it's fun." Kono simply answers his question.

"Aren't we a bit too old for this?" He questions again.

"Don't be a grouch!" She exclaimes.

There was a power outage in their neighborhood and it has been a few hours and still no light. So to spend their time, Kono decided for them to play hide and seek, and somehow convinced Danny into being her game buddy.

"I'm not being a grouch! It's just… hide and seek?" He questions once more.

"Danny stop whining, just play and stop talking! You're making it easy for me to find you!" She warns him.

"Fine!"

"Gotcha!" She exclaims only seconds later. "Well it wasn't that hard with your yapping and all! Did you even try to hide?"

Danny looks up from his hiding place to look at her but it was too dark to make out her features. "Hey! At least I did hide!" He replies offended.

Kono rolls her eyes at him although he could not see her. "Fine, you just suck at it!"

"Well how about a wager?" He proposes to her with a hint of mischievousness in his voice.

"What kind of wager?" She asks him with a bit of apprehension.

"We quit that stupid game and have some other fun in the dark?" Danny replies seductively.

"Hmmm." She lets out, feigning thinking about his proposition.

"And if I find you, I get to choose what will happen during said activity." He finishes, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well that is if you find me!" She exclaims laughing, pushing him away from her and left his side to hide.


	17. quinoa

**Quionoa. Kono prepares a plate of quinoa and Danny's having none of it.**

"What the hell is that?!" Danny asks flatly with a hint of disgust.

"Quinoa." Kono replies, digging into her plate.

"That still doesn't answer my question." He says still eyeing the plate suspiciously.

"Well it's good for you." She tells him excitedly.

"Are you sure about that? It looks like something a bird would eat." He replies pushing the plate away from him.

"Danny don't be so judgemental. Just try it." She tries to encourage him.

"And what? Put that thing in my system? No, I don't think so!"

"Well your system will thank you." She gives back slightly annoyed.

"My system could thank me while I eat some pizza, without the pineapple of course. I could also thank me for a great steak, but for that thing you dare call food? No chance babe." He declares, holding her gaze and shrugging his shoulders.

"Danny, I cooked this, could you at least show some appreciation by at least trying it?" She exclaims.

"Fine." He says before bringing the fork to his lips. "Nope, forget it! I'm getting a steak!" He finished, getting up from the table, leaving a staggered Kono behind.


	18. river of gold

**River of gold by Daniela Andrade- check her youtube channel (No shame plugging!). The relationship between us had been dying, it shouldn't come as a surprise that it was the official end.**

When things were nice and I knew

I was loved, skies were blue

And we shared the things that we had.

They've been avoiding this moment for so long, too long even. Both were sitting on a different side of what used to be referred as their bed. The silence that surrounded was deafening.

Things used to be better, nice, perfect really. They used to love each other, miss each other, want and need each other. Everything used to be in color and now it was all washed off in a dull grey that left more than painful void inside of them.

It seems like they were both in denial, knowing the end stared at them in the face. They've been finding ways to dodge it. But in the end what started as a crack turned into an abyss.

She looked over her shoulder to find him already staring at her. Misery washed over his face, his eyes full of sorrow, mirroring hers.

She took a small breath, her lips parting as if preparing herself to speak, but no words came to her. She broke their eye contact for a moment before looking at him again. Danny slid his hand to hers, giving it a squeeze before slowly nodding. He gazed at her for a moment longer before getting up from the bed, still holding her hand in his.

He open his mouth, mimicking her earlier action, but finding no words that would or could bring comfort to their situation. There was nothing to be said really. He blinked a few time, trying to fight back to tears that threatened to fall. Danny let go of her hand and left the room, Kono watched him go, doing nothing to stop him.

Since you said I'm all wrong

I'll do in a right

And I'll leave you to your sorrow tonight.


	19. silent treatment

**Silence Treatment. Danny feels insulted by Kono and punishes her with the silent treatment.**

"Excuse me? Could you say that again, 'cause I know for a fact that I must've heard you wrong!" Danny exclaims, eyes reduce into a slit, arms straight and locked between his thighs at the wrists. He's sitting at the kitchen table with his beautiful girlfriend, enjoying a beer when she dropped a huge bomb on him. And now, he couldn't but feel completely betrayed by the one who had been proclaiming love for him.

"Danny, calm down. I just said that I thought Bon Jovi was overrated." Kono finally replied after Danny's dramatic performance. "There's nothing to have a heart attack for." She finishes with an eye roll.

"Oh I'm sorry, I did not know that I was being overdramatic." He replied sarcastically. "I only thought that we had a relationship based on supporting each other and mutual respect. But I guess I was wrong." He finished looking away from her.

"Danny you cannot be serious right! We were having a nice moment, let's go back to it." She tried, pushing his forgotten beer toward him. "Danny, c'mon." She lets out, both hands in the air when he refuses to look at her. "It just my opinion on music, it has nothing to do with our relationship, now stop pouting!"

Danny only turns his body further from her when she tries to reach for him, she only lets out a sigh.

"Danny, would you please forgive me for my lapse of judgment. Me being younger than you, makes that I don't know any better." Kono apologizes with gritted teeth, but slightly relaxes when he finally looks at her.

"You're forgiven." He offers theatrically, "At least we'll always have Springsteen." He finishes, holding her hand.

"Well… I must say I don't get the big deal surrounding him." She says shrugging her shoulders.

At that, Danny stops smiling, grabs his beer and gets up from his chair not offering her one last look. She tries to grab his arm but he pulls it away from her.

"Danny, c'mon!" She moans after him, but he only walks away saying nothing. "What do I got to do?!" She cries as he leaves the room, again not saying a word.


	20. translation

**Translation. Danny need helps from Kono to translate what a witness is saying.**

Danny was tilted his neck to the side as his lips formed a silenced o. He knitted his eyebrow and pulled his head forward as if he was straining to hear something, but it was useless. It was as if he was on another planet, nothing that came out of the witness mouth made sense. Was he even speaking english? What was going on?

"Alright thank you, here's my card if there is anything else you might remember." Kono thanked the man before starting to walk away, Danny followed her almost mechanically, still in a daze of what just happened.

"So we'll have to find a white man in the late thirties, average looking, and 6'4. Nothing that would be too hard to find with all the tourists." Kono let out sarcastically.

"You got that from what that young man said?!" Danny questioned her.

"Yeah, you were right next to me." She answered him with one arched eyebrow.

"Sure, I was." He gave back pursing his lips. "But could you a recap of what he said, just to be sure we're on the same page."

"Ooookay. He said the guy didn't seem to want to be noticed, well not until he got into a fight with another man as he tried to force him into a car. That's when he pulled a gun and shot the victim in the arm and that's how he forced him to comply." She explained.

"I'm pretty sure he did not say all that." He said staring at nothing in particular, both hands on his hips.

"Yeah, he did. Are you okay?" She asked him, feeling concerned for him.

"I'm fine. So was this in english or..? 'Cause I can tell you I did not understand anything that came out of his mouth." He explained.

"Oh!" Kono let out as she realized what was going on. "Yeah kinda. It was pidgin. Hawaiian's language, you know." She clarified for him.

"Oh of course pidgin. That would explain it."

"You must've been completely lost back there." She said with a soft laugh.

"And confuse, so very confuse." He added.

"Alright, let's head back to headquarters, and maybe I could give you pidgin lessons." She offered.

"That would be great, hoping one day it will make sense."


	21. unanimity & ultimatum

**Unanimity and ultimatum. Kono is still in the early stage of her pregnancy and yet the team wants to put her for desk job.**

Kono walked out of her office toward the guys that were standing beside the computer, murmuring something. The morning had been difficult, the operation they were running had been rougher and more violent than they had first expected. The team had gotten out mostly safe with a few scrapes and bruises but nothing that needed to be checked out at the hospital.

At the moment they realized Kono was coming their way, the guys stop talking and looked at her in a formal way, except for Danny who looked a bit uncomfortable and fearful.

"What's going on?" Kono asked them.

"Kono, after the event of this morning, the guys and I thought it would be best if you were to not come on operations like this." Steve said formally.

"What? You're putting me on desk job? And was it really the idea of all you guys or Danny's?" She stated feeling frustrated. She looked pointedly at her husband, who barely meet her eyes.

"Listen, we are all aware of you situation," Chin interjected, raising his hands in the direction of her stomach. "And we're just worried for your safety and wellbeing." He finished.

"And don't take it as being stuck at a desk job, you will be doing what you already do here in HQ just not the field part." Steve tried.

"So desk job." She said, bringing both of her fist on her hips.

"Look babe, it's only a matter of security…" Danny started before being interrupted.

"Don't even talk to me, you traitor." Kono cut him, making Danny purse his lips in defeat.

"Kono listen we care about you, but if you refuse I might have to put you on an early pregnancy leave." Steve declared with authority.

"Oh really?" She asked in a threatening tone, Chin could only look away in shame.

"Like Danny said, it's only for your protection."

"Well it seems that you **men **already decided for me, all I can do is accept it." She said looking pointedly at each of them before continuing "So I decide for myself that I'm taking the rest of the day off. Not only that, but I'm also going to complain about that decision every day, all day until I don't feel like it anymore. Which by the way, I don't think will be anytime soon." She declared before turning on her heels and leaving the office.

"Well knowing my cousin, it went better than expected." Chin flatly said.

"Speak for you two." Danny gave back completely deflated. "You don't have to live with her." Both of the men could only pat his shoulder in some kind of encouragement.


	22. victory

Danny didn't know how he ended up in this position… again. He was short of breath as his neck was locked in between her thighs, his arm twisted in an odd fashion above his head, his other arm just useless by his side. He tries to undo her hold but it was in vain as everything got tighter. Finally when he could not take it any longer, he decided to tap out.

"Finally decided that you had enough?" Kono teased him with a grin of triumph.

"Well you know, I didn't want for you to get too tired." He replied while stretching his arm.

"Wow, do you have so much of an ego that you can't admit defeat Williams?" She said, one eyebrow raised and both hands on her hips.

"I can admit defeat." He let out "When defeat will be upon me, that is!" He finished, earning an eye roll from Kono.

"Well why don't we do a rematch?" She offered with defiance.

"I mean if that is what you want, why not." He answered less excited than he tried to appear.

"All right let's go!" She exclaimed, taking position. Danny let out a small whimper before taking his position.

"You're going down Williams… again." Kono let out with a smirk.

Danny went for the attack, he tried to make it seem like he was trying to get her from her upper body but really going for the legs. It did not work as Kono caught him in mid action as she turned him around and had an arm around his neck, the other arm hold his right arm behind him.

"Say auntie, Williams." She let out effortless while tightening her hold.

"Never." He responded with a strain in his voice.

"Well I hope you're comfortable!" She told him mockingly.

"Argh!" Danny screamed as he spin his body, undoing her hold and successfully pinning her to the floor. "Success!" He exclaimed both arms in the air. Kono this opportunity to use her legs to unbalanced him and pinning him to floor.

"Victory is mine." She said to him, face inches for him with a devilish grin as she took in his deflated expression.


	23. whiskey lovin'

**Ok so finally some sexy action for y'all. **

**Whiskey lovin'. Inspired by Earned it by The Weeknd. Basically Kono makes a booty call to Danny after a long and wearisome week of work.**

_So I love when you call unexpected_

'_Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

_So I'ma care for you._

Their relationship was never established to be anything in particular. They were not a couple that was for sure but there was nothing casual between them either. They did not question it, only went with it and most of all enjoyed it. So when Danny got a call from Kono, asking him to come to her house late at night, he did not question it or debate it. After talking to her, he couldn't help but notice the way her voice sounded. She seemed so tired and in need of some relief, and he was willing to offer it to her.

When he arrived at her place and she opened the door, he could see that the tired expression that should be over her face, had been replaced by something else. Something so very familiar, that he only seen in the cover a semi darkness.

She had a glass of her favorite whiskey in her hand, she stepped to the side to let him in and closed the door. Without saying a word, Danny took the glass from her hand and took a sip as she pressed her back on the wall behind her. As he lowered the glass from his lips, she pulled at his shirt toward her for a kiss. He didn't know if the taste of whiskey that swirled between them was from her mouth or his, but he was certain that it tasted better from her lips.

Next thing he knows, they were on couch kissing and grabbing at each other, most of their clothes discarded. The glass no longer in his hand, placed or shattered somewhere, it really didn't matter at the moment.

Their movements were frantic, hers more desperate than his, letting him know of how much she needed this. He decided to give her exactly what she deserved at this very moment. He kept on kissing her as he grabbed bother of her wrists and pinned them next to her head. Moving his lips to her neck licking, kissing, nibbling the skin that fell under his lips. Beginning to be a bit more aggressive to lure out the sounds he wished to free from her lips.

Danny used his teeth to lower the strap of her bra, releasing one wrist so he could unclasped it and revealed what the garment was covering. He took his time giving both of her breast much needed attention, making her back arched under his lustful devotion. Kono pushed her fingers into his hair, grazing the scalp making his jerk into hers.

Danny glide his hands down her sides, stopping at her underwear. Fingers playing with the hem of it, thumbs caressing her hips as he gave his attention down her body. He kissed his way to her belly button while both hands fell lower on her inner thighs, her legs spread further apart.

He took his time, putting more effort in his work with every moan and sigh from her. Kono let out a whimper and grinding her hips upward when Danny lightly bit her hip bone. He didn't leave time for her to rest as he pushed aside the crotch of her panties, leisurely caressing the exposed flesh. Her breathing hitched, making her torso expanding and contracting rapidly, all while her hips circling hastier for more contact.

He was more than happy to oblige. Never ceasing the kisses he applied to her stomach, he inserting two fingers to relieve the accumulated tension, using them to stroke, pump and caress. His rhythm following her breathing pattern, sharp and relentless. Her hips movement losing any regularity as she reached her tipping point, her body arched frozen in the position for an instant and slumping afterwards.

"Fuck." She let out in a delighted whisper.

"And it's only the beginning." He gave back, looking up to her.

_So I'ma care for you_

'_Cause, girl, you're perfect_

'_Cause, girl you earned it._


	24. x-rated

**X-rated. Kono asked Danny to do a sexy dance for her.**

Kono pressed play on the radio and laid back on the pillow propped on the headboard of their bed. A large smile appeared on her face as she crossed her legs, all ready for the show to begin.

Danny stood still in front of the bed, both hands on his hips. Unmoving he stared downward his body, gazing at his attire.

"It's thins necessary? I look like a reject from that stripper movie." He said referring to the black pants hanging low on his hips and the bowtie around his neck.

"When I do this for you, I also wear ridiculous outfits and do not complain about it. Now get on dancing, you're wasting the music." She ordered him.

"Fine." He replied. Danny started to offer what he could only describe as his best raunchy dance. Rolling his body, rotating his hips and sliding his hands over the muscles of his stomach. He raised his eyes to lay his gaze on her to only see her hold back a laugh.

"Okay, see, if you're to laugh I'm done. I'm only doing this 'cause you asked me and that's how I'm being appreciated?" He declared stopping all motion.

"No! Don't stop, it's just that I'm not use to it." She encouraged him to continue.

"Fine, but next time you laugh I'm done for real." He said decisively.

"Okay, promise, no laugh!" She agreed.

So he continue his dance, turning his back to her and ripped his pants away from his body. Now she could see the exposed flesh of his bottom swaying from side to side.

"Danny Williams, are you wearing a thong?" She asks surprised.

"Yes I am, and it's not any thong either." He declared excitedly, turning to face her in an exaggerated manner. Kono yelp in surprised at the sight in front of her.

"What is that in the front?" She asks with a laugh.

"Well it's a rooster." He simply replied, demonstration the stuffed like animal head as he thrust his hips forward. "It represent my…"

"Yeah I get it now!" Kono gave back still chuckling. "But why?"

"The guy at the store said it would look great, embellish everything sort to speak." He answered. "You don't like it?" He asked still thrusting.

"It's quite something." She replied, unable to tear he eyes away.

"Well, if you don't," He started, getting on the bed and crawling to her. "You can always take them off and admire the real thing." He offered suggestively, reaching her and covering her body with is.

"Don't mind if I do." Kono replied, raising her hands to his hips.


	25. you're nobody 'til somebody loves you

**You're nobody 'til somebody loves you by Dean Martin. Kono and Danny share their first I love you.**

_You're nobody 'til somebody loves you_

_You're nobody 'til somebody cares_

_So find yourself somebody to love_

Danny Williams had promised himself to never relive this, that he wouldn't get attached because he had promised himself to never fall in love again. With his life experiences and his magical way to always look for how everything is meant to burn in flames in the end.

But at this very moment when he was looking into her eyes and could tell that his own reflected what he never hope to divulge. He had forgotten where he was or how he had even gotten there, to this place and this moment.

He had never known Kono to be a romantic emotional person, but he could remember that she was the one to bring them there. The intensity in her eyes could only match the one in her words. She looked at him with determination, no shame and hope.

If Danny was honest with himself, he didn't think that he deserved this attention, this affection even less from her. But there she was, reminding him that this could be something more and that she was not afraid.

He did not know how much time has passed since those three words had escaped her lips, but out of character for him, he didn't mind staying in this moment a little bit longer. And crazily enough he found himself wishing and wanting to mirror her demeanor about this whole situation. No, he was already there, if he was honest.

He had never thought that he would put himself in this situation again, he had never thought that he would let himself feel this again. But at this very moment he could not find the reasons why this wasn't a good idea.

"I love you too."

If those smiles and kisses of hers were what waiting for him down the road, yeah that wasn't bad at all.


	26. zoo

**I did it! Finally! Took for ever but I did it, thanks for all the readers who stuck with this! **

**Zoo. Danny and Kono bring Grace to the zoo. And now they may have the "talk" with her.**

It was a beautiful day for their decided activity. Danny and Kono thought it would be great to take Grace to visit the zoo. They saw different kinds of birds and reptiles, lions and fed the goats.

Finally they've reached the monkeys, which got Grace really excited.

"Look monkey, monkeys!" Danny told her excitedly. "Which one do you think looks the more like you?" He asked her.

"I say the small one over there!" Kono said, pointing to a monkey playing with a stick.

"Danno what are they doing?" Grace questioned her father. Both Danny and Kono brought their gaze to where she was pointing. There was a moment of silent before they looked at each other.

"Huh, they're playing." He finally responded.

"Don't lie to her." Whispered Kono.

"I'm not going to end my baby girl's innocence today." He whispered back to her. "I rather it be later than today." He finished.

"Are they having sex?" Grace cut in their little discussion.

"What do you know about that?" Danny hurriedly asked her in shock.

"My friend Denise says that's the way you make a baby." She simply replied. "Isn't it?"

A moment of awkwardness settled upon the two adults. Exchanging looks, Danny felt like he was about to have a heart attack. He stood there, opening his mouth without a single word escaping from it. Finally Kono gave his a small nudge, urging him to say something.

"Well, huh."

"Is it how you and mommy made me?" Grace cut before he could say anything substantial.

"Wait, what?" Danny grabbed the railing by his side, feeling his legs getting weak.

"Hey Grace, how about we get some cotton candy?" Kono offered her.

"But we already had some."

"Oh, I don't think your father will mind." She gave back, looking at Danny.

"No, it's okay." He said, waving his free arm at them.

"Okay! Let's go. Do you want some?" Kono asked him.

"Oh no. I'm good." He responded flatly. He watched walk away. He wasn't prepared for this. "See what you did to me." He said facing the monkeys that have just made his life a nightmare "I hope it was just as enjoyable as what you're still doing."


End file.
